Se Palavras Fossem Mais Simples de Se Dizer
by Madame Mim
Summary: Um breve momento KuramaHiei obviamente, fluffy. Leiam


**Se Palavras Fossem Mais Simples de Se Dizer**

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem...   
  
**N/A: **Essa fanfic é inteiramente dedicada a minha migona Caileach que depois de saber que eu gostava do casal não parou de me chatear até eu dizer que iria fazer uma shortfic do casal. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Kurama andava pelo parque da cidade sem se preocupar com outra coisa além de seus pensamentos. Bem de fato, se ele não estivesse um pouco.. er.. oh, o fato pra ser mais simples é que ele andava pensando a cada minuto _nele_.   
Era estranho não? Logo ele, Shuuichi Minamino, para os humanos, e o "príncipe" das garotas de sua escola, pensar nele, enquanto poderia pensar em qualquer garota. Ele poderia até mesmo namorar com todas e descarta-las, mesmo que isso não fosse nem um pouquinho de sua personalidade. Ele nunca faria, isso era algo cruel. Então ele se punha a seu jeito, a rejeitar elas calmamente e docilmente, tentando ser sincero. As vezes ele chegava a querer que elas o odiassem, mas mesmo com a rejeição a todas, elas continuavam. Ele riu, ao se lembrar da ocasião que Keiko viera visita-lo, para os dois irem a casa de Yusuke, e uma boa parte das garotas quiseram mata-la. Ele sabia que Keiko e todas as garotas que não eram da escola que ele falava eram totalmente odiadas pelas suas fãs chatas.   
No entanto, elas conseguiam algumas e raras vezes, respeitar ele e não interferir em suas coisas pessoais.   
Keiko se tornara uma grande amiga dele, depois de que ela descobrira por acaso os sentimentos dele. E desde então ela ficara totalmente interessada em ajuda-lo. Dando apoio, e ouvindo ele. Keiko, na opinião de Kurama, seria uma psicóloga quando crescesse, pois ela estava sempre disposta a ouvir e tentar ajudar todos.   
Kurama gostaria de gostar dela mais do que amiga, afinal Keiko era a pessoa ideal para se amar. Mas ele não a amava.. e além disso, ele não teria coragem de fazer isso com Yusuke. Aqueles dois se amavam até demais.   
Keiko dissera a ele, que esse tipo de romance não era muito normal para os humanos, mas hoje em daí estava mais "evoluído" e as pessoas aceitavam melhor.   
Ela dissera que descobrira, pois ele era o único que se importava com Hiei, pelas diversas vezes que se ajudavam um ao outro e os olhares disfarçados. Keiko era uma pessoa bastante observadora. Ela sempre descobria as coisas num piscar de olhos.   
Ele tentava ao mesmo tempo entender porque ele sentia aquilo por Hiei. Se Hiei o chamava de estúpido, tonto e outras ofensas.Diziam que o amor era complicado, e ele concordava com quem tinha dito isso. Pois estava certo. O amor era um enigma que deixava as pessoas curiosas e sem saber o que fazer.   
Kurama continuou a andar pelo parque, que estava meio vazio, afinal estava ficando tarde. O sol se punha e as luzes começaram a serem ligadas. Ele resolveu se sentar numa das cadeiras vazias. E olhou as poucas estrelas no céu.   
As estrelas para ele eram tão lindas como as rosas que ele tanto amava. Estrelas estavam sempre lá, paradas e juntas. Formando constelações. Para os humanos cada uma tinha uma historia. Cada uma tinha um nome.   
Ele foi interrompido por uma presença que ele sentiu. E se sentiu melhor ao perceber que era a presença de Hiei. Riu e fazendo um aceno com a mão disse:   
- Não precisa se esconder, já te vi.   
E ele percebeu também que visivelmente o outro ficou irritado. Deu um pequeno e fraco sorriso e sentiu o coração acelerar. E então de repente Hiei pulou ao seu lado no banco.   
- Não pense que eu estava te seguindo. Estava de passada por ai..   
- É? - Kurama riu - Então tá.   
E os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo. Com a mesma cara de sempre, mas por dentro travavam um conflito, a muito tempos sentiam algo a mais do que amizade, o problema era dizer, o medo, a insegurança, entre outras coisas que o faziam pensar que a pior batalha que eles tivessem travado, era essa a batalha contra o sentimento dentro de si.   
Agora a cidade já coberta pela noite, o parque escuro iluminado por algumas lâmpadas. Eles continuavam ali imóveis, um ao lado do outro, travando dentro de si aquela batalha para dizer aquelas coisas engasgadas em suas gargantas. Kurama voltou os olhos para a lua, crescente:   
- Preciso ir está tarde. Hiei, você quer vir comigo? - Kurama se ouviu dizer, tentando parecer natural.   
- Ahn? Você quem sabe - O outro disse sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.   
Kurama olhou para o "amigo" ao lado e suspirou. Sentiu uma necessidade de falar tudo, mas também uma outra parte do corpo berrava para ele ficar quieto, no entanto a outra queria porque queria falar:   
- Hiei, posso te falar algo? É que.. hmm... esquece - Ele disse meio receoso e percebeu um pouquinho de gaguejo na voz o que fez ele se estranhar.   
- O que é? Fala logo raposa.   
Kurama respirou fundo, ele falara algo e se denunciara um pouco, agora teria de ir em frente. Se virou para o "amigo" ao lado, com seu costumeiro ar calmo e com um sorriso fraco:   
- Eu não acredito que depois que eu te diga isso, você venha a continuar a falar comigo. Humanos acham o sentimento que sinto por você repudiante, sabe porque? Porque você é um homem, e mesmo assim eu sinto isso por você. Eu não sei quantas vezes tentei esquecer isso, mas é impossível é simplesmente impossível tirar isso, que arde aqui dentro. - Ele parou, apertando o pulso - É que, eu.. eu sinto algo por você e é.. bem eu acho que eu te amo.   
E tudo congelou. O tempo, parou, as arvores também e apenas o vento passava lentamente pelo local. Hiei arregalou os olhos, e Kurama os fechou:   
- Bem, foi bom te conhecer Hiei, você é um grande amigo eu..   
- EI, raposa, espere. - Hiei disse meio corado e olhando para o lado - Você se esqueceu de algo - Parou e olhou para Kurama - Eu não sou um humano.   
- É, devo ter esquecido - Kurama disse antes de correr até o seu baixinho favorito ****

**Fim**

  
  
**N/A2:** Ehhhh, a tosqueira terminou, é eu sei, ficou simplesmente TERRIVEL. Mas eu não consigo transparecer os sentimentos do Kurama e muito menos do Hiei. Dá pro gasto? Não né? Bem eu tentei.   
  
**N/A3:** Eu sei que a Keiko ser a amiguinha do Kurama é um clichê descarado, mas eu adoro esse clichê e não me agüentei.. usei ele na fic hehehe.   
  
**N/A4:** Eu acho que no fim deu pra entender que a ultima frase do Hiei foi algo como "eu te amo" é que eu não consigo formular o baixinho dizendo "Eu te amo", então foi logo algo diferente, mas que fizesse o Kurama perceber. Agora obrigado por ter lido tudo, e pode me fazer um favor? Comentem sim?


End file.
